Captain America: Civil War
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * Villains: * * Crossbones' mercenaries * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Zemo's wife * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Hydra Siberian Facility **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Saint Luke's Cathedral **** ***** ****** Vienna International Centre **** ***** **** ***** ****** Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Institute for Infectious Diseases Building **** ***** Wakanda Medical Center ***** *** Items: * Memory Supression Device * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * and * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = Captain America continues to lead the Avengers in their mission to protect the world. When the Avengers are involved in another destructive, international incident, political pressure mounts to put the team under a governing body that will determine when they can be used and hold the Avengers accountable for their actions. The new status quo divides the Avengers as they attempt to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. | Cast = * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James Rhodes * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Emily VanCamp as Agent 13 / Sharon Carter * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Daniel Brühl as Col. Helmut Zemo * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe Additionally, Stan Lee, Jim Rash, and director Joe Russo make cameo appearances. John Kani portrays King T'Chaka. John Slattery and Kerry Condon reprise their roles as Howard Stark and Friday, respectively. Hope Davis portrays Maria Stark. | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. Kevin Feige announced "Captain America: Serpent Society" as the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier before later revealing the true title of the film after the rest of the planned Phase 3 movies had been revealed. | Trivia = * Filming began on April 27, 2015 - the same day as 20th Century Fox's Marvel film, X-Men: Apocalypse. * The scene where Scarlet Witch throws Crossbones into the building is a reference to when Nitro blew up in the comics, killing millions of people. Both events helped start the Civil War. Gallery Captain America Civil War logo.jpg Captain America Civil War logo 001.jpg Captain America Civil War Logo.png Captain America Civil War teaser poster.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 001.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 002.jpg Captain America Civil War promo art 001.jpg Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 Interviews Chris Evans Ponders Spider-Man in Civil War Plus Hemsworth Chooses Team Cap Vs. Team Iron Man Marvel%27s Civil War Robert Downey Jr. %26 Chris Evans on What Drives Cap and Iron Man Apart | Links = Marvel films }} zh:美國隊長3：英雄內戰 pt-br:Capitão América: Guerra Civil Category:Marvel Studios